Dark Angel Griever
by Dark Goddess Hekate
Summary: Do you know of the story of Griever? Of the Dark and Fallen Angel? SxS
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angel Griever

Disclaimer: I don't own it. You sue me, and all you'll get is some Willy T's chicken, and a bunch of hate mail from my friend Samie. (haha)

Warning: Yaoi, future MPREG, OoC-ness, AU, non-true things about Heaven, God, and Hell. This is what happens when a completely random author gets bored at the beach while listening to a Perfect Circle…BEWARE!

AN: Yeah, don't expect me to be active for another week, cuz I'm getting my wisdom teeth cut out tomorrow (the 30th) and my mom's gonna keep me druged (cuz I don't handle pain AT ALL) so I'm gonna be either 1) in pain or 2) asleep. But Review anyway! Lol.

Are you aware of the story of Griever? It is a children's story about a black lion who was shunned from the rest of its pride. Eventually, this lion helps another who had shunned him and the pride then accepted him.

Sweet children's story, yes?

But perhaps you have heard of the _real_ story of griever? The Dark Angel Griever? Or maybe The Fallen Angel Griever?

No?

Not surprising. Heaven tries not to broadcast their business. The only 'Fallen Angel' truly known is Lucifer – and he is only known because he caused problems for Heaven using mortals. But then, there is no _real _angel named Lucifer, all the things you've heard are lies. The only angel that has fallen has been Griever, and he has done nothing this 'Lucifer' has.

Would you like to hear Griever's _real_ story?

So would I. Not much is known. Heaven has tried to keep it quiet.

All I know is this:

Griever was, and still is, the only Dark Angel ever born. He had high parentage, his father being the King of Hell and his mother being the High Priestess of Heaven. Despite what his father wanted, because Griever was born with the ability to bear children, he was forced to stay and live in Heaven. Separate from his mother.

That, however, is not a very likely reason for him to be locked in Heaven. There are many more male demons who are able to bear, than there are male angels. Whatever the reason, Griever was forced to reside in Heaven, never to leave, not even to see his father.

One 'day' when he was 1700 years old (he looked 17), he committed a most horrid crime. What that crime was, no one yet knows. The result: Griever was forced out of Heaven, cursed, and made to live mortal lives.

Yes, _Lives_.

He would grow old, die, be reborn, grow old, die, and be reborn. Never would he have a nice, content life. Always he would remember lives past.

That is the story of Griever. How some sicko found and changed it to a black lion-happy ending-kiddie story, I shall never know.

Ok, Ally, Samie, AngelsObsession, evilpunk99, and all you other readers… how was that? (hears yells about how I should have updated my other 3 fics before starting another one) **sweat drops**

Feel free to flame, encourage, or whatever as long as you review. BUT! If you review just to fuss about my other fics, I'll stop writing them & tell EVERYONE who you are & I'll find your e-mail & stick it on an AN & let everyone send you hate mail while I laugh my ass off in the background. HA!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I finished ch. 1 so I'm gonna type it now. I'm really sleepy so I'm sorry if this sounds weird or doesn't make much sense cuz it's 1:00 AM.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, cuz if I did, Rinoa wouldn't even have been created. Also, Perfect Circle owns the song.

Warning: weird-ness (on my part), OoC-ness, cussing, future mpreg, I can't remember what else…by the way, I don't know if I wrote the lyrics right, cuz I listened & wrote what I thought he was saying, If I'm wrong…my bad.

Ch. 1: Count the bodies

/Lord, it is so fuckin' LOUD/

I pushed my way through the endless sea of bodies towards the bar. For some strange reason, the weird, loud-as-Hell rock music that was blaring in the club made me think of the fight with Squall.

He climbed the parade float like a hero, face cool and collected and emotionless as always. Until, that is, he saw me. As soon as he did, it looked like he had been struck dumb. He stood there with a look of horror and disbelief.

It freaked me out so much I started monologueing. He just stood there and stared at me. When the cowboy and Rinoa came to help fight, he didn't even blink. He didn't seem to see or hear them. Just stood. And stared. At me.

Even during the fight. Afterwards Ultimecia, using Edea's body, sent icicles that pierced him through the shoulder and caused him to fall off the float. While he was falling, still he stared. It _really_ creeped me out.

In all the fights after that, up until Ultimecia started using her real body, I've not had a glimpse of him.

He just, disappeared.

"Hey, buddy. Whatcha want?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Yeah? I may be able to help you, then."

"That's why I'm here dumbass. I'm looking for a guy named Griever."

"Just wait. He's up next." The bartender pointed towards the stage.

Great. Now Ultimecia had me chasing bar-singers. That's why I'm here. Ultimecia told me to find this guy, Griever. I don't even know anything about this guy. But it's not like I have much of a choice anyway.

I ordered and received a beer when the next act started. The one Griever was in, according to the bartender.

Screaming, cheering, the pounding of drums, and two guitars filled my senses. Then it got quieter with only a single guitar. And then lyrics.

Lyrics sung by none other then Squall Leonhart.

Don't fret precious I'm here 

_Step away from the window (step away from the window)_

_Go – back to sleep – _

_Lay your head down child _

_I won't let the boogieman come_

_Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rebel, pay no mind to the rebel_

_Head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind what the other voices say_

_They don't care about you_

_Like I do (Like I do)_

_Safe from pain and truth and choice_

_And other poison devils_

_See, they don't give a fuck about you_

_Like I do_

_Just, stay with me_

_Safe and, ignorant _

_Go, back to sleep_

_Go, back to sleep_

_Lay your head down child_

_I won't let the boogieman come_

_Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rebel_

_Pay no mind to the rebel_

_Head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of the war drums_

_I'll be the one to protect you from_

_Your enemies and all your demons_

_I'll be the one to protect you from_

_A will to survive and a voice of reason_

_I'll be the one to protect from_

_Your enemies and your choices are_

_One in the same, I must isolate you_

_Isolate and save you from yourself_

_Swingin to the rhythm of the new world order and!_

_Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

_The boogieman comin', the boogieman comin'_

_Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of the war drums!_

_Stay with me_

_Safe and ignorant, just_

_Stay with me_

_I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones_

_The evil ones_

_Don't love you, so_

_Go back to sleep._

Okay, this whole situation is a bit scary.

Squall?

A bar-singer?

Named Griever?

Yeah.

I'm freaked.

So I did as Ultimecia commanded. I waited until Squall went back-stage, followed him and muttered a spell Ultimecia had ordered me to say. I don't even know what it does, or means since it's all in this weird language.

"Seifer!" Oh. Guess I was too spaced out by saying the spell to noticed that I was about to run into Squall. Whoops.

"Hello there, Squally-boy." I smirked. There was that 'I-don't-understand-how-I-was-just-struck-by-lightning look again. I grabbed his neck before he could do anything.

Skin-on-skin (even if it was only my bare hand on his exposed neck) just as Ultimecia commanded.

Squall's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out (I guess that's what the spell was for), and fell into my arms.

I reached my mind out through my link to inform Ultimecia that my mission had been accomplished.

"So then, who is this Griever?"

Ultimecia then transported me, along with my new cargo (Squall), back to her castle before I could even think of trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar.

And it wasn't because that was the name of the pendent Squall always wears.

Ok, I know it's really short, but it's 1:50 AM & I'm really sleepy so I'm gonna go to bed. If anyone knows a link where I can find lyrics, could you please send it to me? Thanks.

Please review & tell me what you think.


	3. Waking Up

GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I just WROTE this out! But I did something &it didn't save! Now I'm pissed!

Dis: I don't own it! Sue & get HATE-MAIL! & a pissed Dark Goddess!

Warnings: YAOI, Future MPREG, blasphemy (I'm a Christian!), OoC-ness.

Squall POV

I sigh as I come out of my magic-induced sleep.

Seifer had done it. Meaning that Ultimecia-bitch wanted me. I knew why as well. They always want the same thing.

And they never get it.

Before opening my eyes I assessed my situation.

I had been tied up on a metal…wall, maybe, in a cross-like fashion. I felt eyes on me which meant when I opened my eyes I'd see U-bitch sitting on a throne with a sumg look and Seifer, her knight, kneeling at her side.

Oh, _this _is an original set-up.

Not.

It's always the damn same thing! Why not have me tied to a stake or pole? Like Joan of Arc or something? Or tied _down_? Surprise me for Shiva's sake! Why always in Christ-fashion!

I opened my eyes to see that I was right. Sending them an annoyed glare I muttered about un-original kid-nappers and how I don't get why some of them are never caught because they always do the same thing.

The Bitch frowned. Oh, yes. THE Bitch. Haha.

"I had heard rumors that your _true_ form was much more appealing than your mortal form. I do hope that is still true."

Was that supposed to offend me?

I flicked her off with both hands and smiled in a way I _knew_ was unnerving. Of course this _is _me, but I've never been around her so I'm guessing she wouldn't know to be freaked if I smiled.

And then The Bitch got up and had the _NERVE_ to _touch_ me. Okay, look. I have issues with people touching me. I don't care _who_ you are, you are no lover of mine. _Therefore_ you have no reason to fucking touch me.

Unless you're my true mother and father. Who happen to be VERY touchy-feely. And it took a few hundred years to get that far. And should take a lover, he can touch me. And yes, I mean he.

Anyone else? Na-ugh. You keep your damn, dirty hands _OFF!_

So I glared at The Bitch. Darkly…and she?…she _smiled_ at me. And then she backed off.

She lifted one hand up, as if to catch a feather; and one down, as if to drop one. And said the same stupid-ass, doesn't-make-any-damn-sense, spell that I always hear when I'm in this position.

"Oh, great light one.

Oh, evil dark one.

Hear my words and grant to me what I desire.

Lift this glamour off your child and show him for what he is!

Unveil this child of light and darkness!

Show him to me!

Reveal to me,

THE DARK ANGEL GRIEVER!"

Who made this spell? It's not clever. It doesn't even _rhyme!_

Oh, and that last part? Yeah, she screamed that, as always, in my _face_. Bitch.

My parents, who are the only ones who ever hear and respond to this spell, are laughing their _asses_ off somewhere. I _know_ they are. They always do.And then they suck almost all the energy out of the bitch for putting me through this. And then…

And then they reveal me.

Because my parents are bitches who think this is always _ SO funny!_

It's pretty sad when the High Priestess of Heaven and the King of Hell get their kicks off something like this. Kinda makes you loose all faith in those places. Or at least it does in my mind…

Which is, by the way, VERY fucked up.

Okay, I'm annoyed. But I'm getting over it! Also, to those annoyed _at me_ I'm going to work on the other updates right now. Promise! However, they won't be done tonight, sorry! Please review!


	4. Sexy Kitty!

Sorry, it's been a while since this was last updated! WE LOVE YOU DEAR READERS! (but only if you review…)

Disclaimer: Nah, Squaresoft is greedy. Those bitches.

Warning: Sexy men, yaoi (in the future), and maybe cursing… I don't really know.

Swirls of darkness crept, slid, and wrapped around Squall's body shielding him from view. Just as Seifer thought they'd never disperse, beams of blinding-white light shot through the figureless blob of darkness surrounding Squall's body. Eventually, the light completely dissolved the darkness before it disappeared.

Leaving Squall visible.

His clothes were different. Instead of his normal, slightly big leather pants, he wore skin tight vinyl black pants that had multiple belts running up each leg. He wore a loose and baggy silk-like shirt whose sleeves billowed and hung past his fingertips, yet the shirt still clung to his waist somehow. He also wore knee-high boots that had belts criss-crossing in the front instead of lacing, and they had about a two inch heel. (Ok, Squall's short. Let's face it and give him something sexy to help out with that. Also… I want some knee-highs…)

But what changed the most? Not his hair. No, that was still the same. Not the absence of that Griever pendent of his, that was still on its Y-chain around his neck. No, what changed the most was the fact that he had extra…'features.'

He now had two very large black angel wings protruding from his back. But that's not all.

He had a _second_ set of ears, black cat ears, that sat atop his head; _almost _covered by his untamable hair. And a black cat-like tail that curled lazily round one leg.

Of course, the ever-present, death promising scowl was also on his face.

(Seifer POV)

"Such a let down. You look exactly the same." Squall's eye twitched. "No matter. I released your true form and power; now give me what I desire! Give me your ultimate power!" He smirked at her.

"Don't you know the rule?" Squall leaned forward as far as the chains binding him would allow. "Those who demand don't deserve." And then he broke the chains, launching himself at Ultmecia.

His shirt-sleeve moved back, allowing me to see that he was wearing fingerless gloves and that his nails were painted black. Then his nails grew and sharpened, like cat-claws, which he tore through Ultmecia with. (Think Inuyasha.)

Nothing distinguishable was left of her. I stepped forward.

"Squall?" He turned toward me, opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, took two steps toward me, and promptly passed out.

Why does weird crap always happen to me?

Yes, it's short. I know. I'm sorry. Samie has to type up and post all of my fics for a while though! So review and thank her! (bows)


	5. A White Ceiling

Here's the next chappie!

Warnings: MPreg, "past" rape, and all the other stuff that makes this story Mature.

Disclaimer: Kiss my ass. I don't own it… bitches.

AN: Someone reviewed and said they couldn't see Squall thinking like I'm making him think (I'm sorry, I am unable to get access to your name… **cries**) but that's the beauty of fanfiction: You're able to make the characters think and do what you want them to. This is an AU after all. Thanks to everyone, and please review!

Squall POV

Gradually the darkness receded, allowing me to see a white ceiling.

/Wow. That's a big help. A white ceiling. How many places have white ceilings? …Did I just think that...? What happened again? Oh right, I remember…/

As I was slowly recalling what happened, a door to my right slammed open, the light on the other side blinding me for a moment.

When I reopened my eyes, I realized I had turned from the light.

/As if that's abnormal./ Wow. That sounded a tad bit bitter.

I saw I was in someone's bedroom, on someone's bed. But whose?

"Squall?"

/My human name/ I turned towards the still-open doorway to see—

"Seifer?"

Yes. There he stood, light streaming from behind him, casting his face in shadow, highlighting his golden hair.

He stood like a golden god.

Or an angel.

My heart clenched at that thought. Memories I'd never wanted to relive or ever see again surged through my mind. The pain. Suffering. Wounds still fresh, if not in body then in mind.

"Squall!" A hand fell to my shoulder. I looked up into eyes the deepest shade of green I had ever seen. "Could you explain these to me?"

'These?'

I felt a tug on one of my cat ears.

Oh.

No (My) POV

Squall opened his mouth to answer and stood from the bed, before letting out a cry.

Seifer caught Squall as he fell. "What's wrong! Squall!"

Between clenched teeth Squall growled out, "The pain. It hurts… so much… Why? ...Why does it hurt… so much?" Then Squall collapsed completely, clutching his abdomen.

"Squall? I don't understand. What does the pain feel like?" Seifer laid Squall on his side on the bed while he crouched down beside him ready to cast any spell needed.

"I don't understand, myself." Squall huffed out. "I was told a pain… like this would… occur if I ever became impregnated." /It shouldn't and wouldn't if I had been able to stay with my father. They just want to hurt me as much as possible./

Then he noticed Seifer had moved from the bed. Seifer's eyes were downcast and his whole body tensed.

Squall reached out for him. "Se-Seifer?" As soon as Squall touched him, Seifer flinched. "What happened while I was under Ultimecia's sleeping spell? Seifer? Please… tell me."

Seifer finally looked up, eyes full of sorrow. Then back down.

"She made me… she made me rape you, Squall. Or is it Griever not? I don't know." He brought a hand up to his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Squall. I didn't believe her when she told me she was making an ultimate knight. I… am… so sorry, Squall."

Seifer POV

I'll admit it. I was close to tears. I just put him through pain and I was about to put him through 9 months of it. I should have tried to resist her harder. I should have—

I tensed as arms wrapped around me, and Squall laid his head a top mine.

"You're thinking to hard, and it's giving me a headache. It's not your fault, it's that bitch's fault. Don't worry about it. The pain's already gone."

"But it will come back, won't it?" I put my arms around his waist and pulled him down, forcing him into my lap. "I could've—,"

"You couldn't have."

"I should've."

"You couldn't have."

"Damn it, Squall! Will you listen—,"

"I'm really tired." He looked me square in the eye. "Can we sleep now?" I nodded. He _looked_ tired.

Well… okay, he looked high but whatever.

I was going to simply lay him down, but he pulled me down with him. I was about to get up before I noticed he was already asleep, content-looking in my arms.

/If I moved now, he'll wake up./

What to do? I looked down.

/Crap./

Another crappy chapter done! Please review!


	6. In Dreams

Disclaimer: **raises eyebrow** If I owned it, there'd be much more Squall/Seifer scenes.

Warnings: MPreg, yaoi, OoC-ness.

Squall's POV

On my knees in the middle of a cold stone room. The floor was freezing. So were the chains that kept my arms stretched out at my sides along with my wings.

Laughter, jeering, and cracks could be heard behind me.

I knew what this was.

This was Heaven.

The Heaven only a select few know about. The Heaven that was my prison.

A spiked whip slashed between my wings. Searing pain exploded all over my body. Over and over again. Blood flowed down my back and sides in rivers.

But that pain was nothing, _nothing_, compared to what was next.

Two others stepped towards me, grabbed my wings, and broke them in as many places as they could. The screams I had withheld during the whipping bubbled forth piercing the room.

They took long-bladed knives and stabbed my wings at the top, then dragged the knives down shredding my wings.

I screamed so hard I lost my voice.

"Squall!"

I snapped my eyes open to see… Seifer… straddling me with his hands on my shoulders.

"You were screaming. Are you… okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Just a bad memory. I'm fine."

He frowned and searched my eyes with his. Finally, he sighed and stretched out beside me. "Are you sure?"

"Um-hum." I snuggled as close to him as I could… What?... I'm cold.

He ran a hand through my hair, making me feel drowsy. "Do you want to get up?"

Do I want to get up? Get out of his arms? No. I didn't. I've loved Seifer for years, and now I may finally get the chance to make him love me back. Do I want to get up? Not really.

But I have to pee.

"**Sigh**. Yeah. Where's your bathroom?"

Seifer sat up bringing me up with him and pointed to a seemingly random door. "Through there. Are you hungry?" I nodded. "What do you want?"

"Ummmm." I stretched until my spine popped in five places. "Ahhh. Anything would be good."

"Ugh. Right." He stood and walked out of the room.

Well, at least I know my ass is stare-worthy in Seifer's book.

"Pancakes."

"Hun? Oh, yeah. Is it a problem?" I sat down at the small table Seifer had motioned me to.

"No. It's fine." He sat across from me and handed me a plate of about five pancakes. Yum.

"What am I supposed to call you now?" I looked up to see Seifer giving me a hard stare.

I smiled. "Squall is fine." He nodded.

"Okay, but… could you… _explain_?"

No POV

Squall nodded. "I am Griever. The only Dark Angel in creation. My mother is the High Priestess of Heaven and my father is the King of Hell. I'm about 2800 years old. I have been exiled from Heaven and forced to live countless mortal lives."

"Why haven't you gone to Hell, then?"

"I would've loved to, but Heaven cursed me. I've been unable to descend to Hell."

"Is that why you're always so cold?"

Squall stared at Seifer. That was not a question he expected.

"My life in Heaven wasn't what you'd call… enjoyable. When I was cursed to Earth, I started getting close to people after a while. But then, they grew old and died, or they were killed, or they killed themselves. So I stopped getting close. In fact, you were the only one who got close to me in so long."

Seifer nodded. "Well that just leaves, what should we do now?"

Sort of a cliffy… I sort of had an idea based on another fic… heh heh heh… **cough**

Review! **Runs off**


	7. One Step At A Time

Disclaimer: Don't tell anybody but… I'm about to break into Square Enix and steal FF8… and 7 (Vincent!)… and Kingdom Hearts… and KH2… and Advent Children while I'm at it. /sirens/ Crap, I'm busted/runs/

Warning: See previous chapters.

AN: … /dance/ Please read and review.

"So, what do we do now?"

I looked at Seifer. "What do _you_ want right now?"

He bit his lip, confusion showing on his face. "I don't see how that's—,"

"Just answer the question, Seifer."

"Sigh. I wanted to live away from all the cities and towns and villages and people in general." I nodded. I could understand that. "But were could we go to get that, Squall? I-if that's what you want too, of course."

That made me freeze. He was including me? He wanted to live… with me?

"Er…" He clenched and unclenched his fists nervously.

"The Orphanage."

"W-what?"

"You know. Matron's old house. We could fix it up and live there."

Seifer stared at me. What had I said? I hadn't said anything wrong… did I?

"That's… a great idea."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. But I'm a little lost on what to do about… um."

I smiled at him. "You shouldn't worry about it."

"Shouldn't worry about it! Squall, I _raped_ you! This is all my fault!" He stood so fast his chair crashed to the ground, his hands flew up to grasp and pull shining golden hair as he paced the kitchen growing more and more distressed. "How can I not worry about it! I don't know how I'm going to take care of you! What happens when the baby comes? Or if you get sick or hurt?"

"You don't need to take care of—," He whirled around to face me.

"I don't care if I 'don't need to' I'm going to! This is my fault—,"

"No, it's not."

"—and I _want_ to take care of you, Squall. I just… I don't… sigh. I don't know _how_." He walked over and collapsed on the floor down beside me, on his knees not looking at me.

I sighed. I _truly_ do not understand humans at times.

Why must they complicate things so?

I reached forward and drew Seifer toward me. Slowly, I set his head upon my still felt stomach and curled my tail and wings around him.

Resting my arms across his shoulder I leaned toward his ears. "There is no reason for you to worry at the moment. We shall take things one step at a time. First, we need to go to Edea's old house and fix it. From there we need to secure food and water. We will put the matter away for a more convenient time, alright?"

I felt his nod and his arms slid up and wrapped around my waist.

I couldn't help but wonder what this new development—my pregnancy—did to Heaven's Curse. There was no way it has stayed unchanged.

I also hoped Seifer saw this the way I did:

A chance at true family.

AN: Aw! Isn't that sweet/throws up/ So review! Or I'll have to send Hobo Bob after you! (he'll cut you, you know.)


	8. Cleaning House

Samie's note: Okay, so I could have had this out a wee bit sooner… but… I know—God, would you get off my back! _runs off crying_

Warning: Major OoC-ness, MPreg…stuff.

Disclaimer: um…I got caught trying to break into Square Enix… and now I'm in jail…anyone wanna send me bail?

AN: So… I'm grounded… yeah… it sucks… Well…. Review. I'm gonna make Squall a bit colder in this Chapter.—I'm writing this instead of studying for my Spanish quiz… _dances_

"We need…transportation."

Seifer jerked out of half sleep. "Um?"

"We need a way to get to and from Matron's house."

"Yawn. I've got an aircraft. It's not as big as your RAG, but it's still pretty big."

"When should we go there?" Seifer leaned back and looked at me in the face.

"We could go now. That way, we can figure out what we need to fix the place with."

"Okay."

"It's this way." We snuck out of Seifer's loft-thing and into what looked like a heliport. There, a large green ship was parked. "Ready?"

"Yeah." We climbed in. He was right. It wasn't as big as the RAG, but it had a bedroom, and what looked something like a kitchen.

It flew pretty fast as well.

It only took us a few hours to get to Matron's. The house was in worse shape then we had thought. Debris cluttered both inside and outside, the columns had fallen, and there were holes in the roof. The doors needed replacing, along with the window panes.

"This is going to be quite a job."

"My magic will help with a lot, but we'll need cement for the roof and wood to rebuild that fallen wall. The bed needs replacing and we should check the pipes."

"Aye-aye. We can sleep in the ship tonight. Where can we get wood and cement?"

"I'll go do that, then; want to come?"

"I'm going to get started here, go ahead."

Seifer chewed on his lip. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm not helpless. I'll be fine, besides." I fluttered my wings, creating a small breeze. "I can fly."

"Well, okay. I'll be right back; I'll stop by my loft and pack up if I have time."

"No need to hurry."

I stood and watched as Seifer's ship became a small non-existent dot before turning to the house. "Right then."

I created a small whirlwind that blew away dust and debris. I broke all the remaining glass out of the windows before gathering sand and firing it into sheets of glass for the windows. I took down the door and made vines grow up the walls. Special vines. Their flowers, of all colors, glow the color of the blossom at night. Faint, not enough to keep someone awake, soothing. Earthy, and yet, not from this Earth.

The flower field was still there. Now with bushes and trees. All flowering. Cherry blossom trees, lilacs, lotus, so many. And yet, the flowers still thrived.

I walked through it and into the small forest. Something Seifer would have a fit over, I'm sure. There, I found a lake with fresh water. I diverted its stream to flow beside the house, through the flower field.

While walking back, I could see the house, with the trees and flowers in front of it, the stream beside it, the ocean and sun behind it. It was beautiful, and I was glad. Glad I'd get to live here. Here with Seifer.

Heaven be damned. I was happy and I wasn't going to let anyone mess that up for me.

I'd gotten bored, so I went to the lighthouse. It'd stopped working long ago, I remember. But now, I lit it up, and made the mirrors and flame rotate.

This might not have been a good thing to do, as others would be able to find us with more ease, but there aren't 'others' around. And Seifer wasn't back yet, even though it had gotten dark a few hours ago, so I left it on.

While wondering around, I found fishing poles. I remember Seifer talking to his friend about fishing once, maybe he'd like to here. Regardless, I took the poles back to the house and set them against the wall.

I don't remember being this content, or this…happy. Yet, it felt as though my heart was ice. I knew better. Heaven would continue punishing me. One way or another.

A war might finally break out. I just hope Seifer remains safe; he didn't ask for this.

Well… review! Or I won't write anymore. The only reason I wrote this not is because Samie got onto me the other day and called me 'little lady' … _bows_ I'm sorry Samie! Right away!


End file.
